


4 gets plastic surgery

by koasha



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: "beyonce is my bitch", Amazing, April Fools' Day, Crack, DONT READ THIS PLEASE I HATE IT MORE THEN I HATE ANYTHING IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD, Depression, Despair, Disrespect, Gay Bullshit, Grammy Awards, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS ITS NOVEMBER, M/M, Realistic, Surgery, Writer's Block, fortnite, four has always been the sexiest character in bfb, four is daddy, like fr dont read it okay bye, quality fanfiction, shitpost, shouldnt have wrote it, x is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koasha/pseuds/koasha
Summary: nobody respects 4 so he gets plastic surgery to look like beyonce
Relationships: 4/X (Implied)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	4 gets plastic surgery

**Author's Note:**

> this is why my mom hates me

Four got back to his apartment super tired so he was like laying on his bed. He enjoyed the suffering of his friends (not) oh god damn they really wanted to go to dream island. they were so thorsty for the island but what about him. what did he get for all his hard work? he began to get mad because his hard work was unappreciated.

He got up and started to think. Maybe if i look like beyonce and not a deformed serial killer maybe they all will respect me and give me what I deserved. Oh the plan was perfect he thought 

As he sneak out of his house he see x and hes like don't tell anybody about me sneaking out okay?

x didn't respond he just ran away in fear.

god why was his boyfriend such a loser he thought

As he walk to the convinent local multi purpose hospital he walk in and people are sitting on they're phone's so he take their phone and throw it across the room he did this because he was not nice and hated technology and then theres his one kid who dont give it to him so he says give me your phone but the child says no then calls him a bootleg monokuma.

how dare he call me something like that 4 told himself then ate the kid for revenge. He did not taste good, like that bad fatty steak you get from win dixie.

4 goes to the receptionist and yells i waNT PLADTIC SURGERY TO LOOK LIKE BEYONCE BECAUSE NOBODY RESPECTS ME GODDAMNIT the receptionist looks at him like okay do you have an id and 4 throws a coupon for ladies perfume at him and the receptionist says ok looks kinda fake but idc so 4 was happy and he go to doctor room and yells at doctor I WANT PASTIC SURGERY TO LOOK LIKE BEYONCE BECAUSE NOBODY RESPECTS ME NGODSAMNIT

the doctor tells 4 to sit so he sits and the doctor gives him a pumpkin spice latte and tells him to go to sleep 4 says but that will never work but then he dropped the latte and fell asleep like it was magic or some bs.

after 4 wake up he looked exactly like beyonce and he got so happy he ran to doctor and hugged him with his thicc body

next day as the challenge continued 4 came and turned around and smiled dramatically and everybody was jealous

4 was happy for the rest of his days the end


End file.
